More than Quidditch
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: "I love you more than anything," he stated and she looked at him agaze. "Even more than Quidditch?" she asked curiously and he seemed thoughtful for a moment which earned him a smack once again. "Hey, of course I love you more than Quidditch." An Oliver/Katie slightly humorous and very fluffy one-shot.


**This one-shot was written for:**

**1. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - UnicornsAndRainbows20089's Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge - Year 1 - History - **_To the best of your ability, you are to Write a slice of life story, That is at least 1000 words long; try to keep the reader intrigued. - __Words: bathroom; Action: Someone must brush their teeth while in the shower; Quote: I'd like to be settled into somewhat of a normal life. Somewhat. I know it's never going to be completely normal. - Michael Jordan; Era: Trio era; Year: 1999; Pairing: Oliver/Katie; Major Character: Severus Snape; Genre: Humor; Sentence: I don't want to go to Class though!; Event: Having a nightmare_

**2. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity - English Assessment 2 - Essay - **_"Where love is concerned, too much is not even enough" – Pierre Beaumarchais_

**3.****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Exceeds Expectations' Camp Potter: A Challenge - Archery - **_Write about someone first love._

_Wordcount: 2096 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**More than Quidditch**

_"Where love is concerned, too much is not even enough" – Pierre Beaumarchais_

"You need to be beautiful," Angelina stated and Katie frowned.

"Yeah, I know I'm far from beautiful, but exactly what's your problem, Ange? I've been sitting here for the last three hours and my butt hurts," Katie crossed her arms and Angelina shot her a look.

"Big day, sweetie," Alicia stated and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Oliver for about our... eighty-ninth date? Girls, what are you doing? You just showed up and except sticking me to the chair with a Permanent Sticking Charm you have done everything to me," she said huffishly and the two other girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't be a baby, Katie," Alicia stated and her friend was ready to curse her. The only problem was that when they arrived the two girls took her wand (probably because they knew that they were going to make her life impossible and annoy her to death).

"In no time you are going to be ready," Angelina told the younger girl, but Katie wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"You've said the same exactly an hour ago," she said and the two girls just smiled at her and they continued her torture (in other words Angelina was curling her hair and Alicia was painting her nails to a dark red which reminded Katie to the colour of their old house). "Aly, Ange, you are going to kill me," she muttered, but she let her best friends do their jobs, she just sat on the stool in the bathroom like a good little girl.

Another half an hour later when she was already close to falling asleep she was ready at least that was what Angelina shouted to her to make her wake up.

"End of the torture?" she asked sleepily and the two girls nodded enthusiastically as an answer.

"Put on this dress." Ange appeared with a dress in her hand. Its colour was the same as Katie's newly painted nails, dark red the colour of Gryffindor. It was strapless, long and right under her chest there was a thin golden chain which functioned as a bell. It was beautiful Katie had to admit, but she was sure she has never seen it before and that it wasn't her dress.

"Is it yours?" She looked at her friend who was still holding the dress. Angelina mysteriously shook her head.

"Nope, it's completely yours. Just put it on," she said and Katie nodded slowly. She took the dress and slipped in it. It fitted perfectly and when she looked in the mirror Alicia offered she wasn't sure she was seeing herself. Half of her long brown hair was up while the other half was down in princess curls. Her dark, usually boring eyes were highlighted with the golden, radiating make-up her friends used.

Before Katie could even accept that her friends made her seem like a princess instead of her normal tomboyish herself the door opened and revealed a very much impressed Oliver. Katie blushed when she noticed how Oliver couldn't even close his mouth.

"Have a nice evening," Angelina told them with a grin and she tossed Katie in the direction of Oliver. If the mentioned boy wasn't a professional sportsman probably the girl would have ended up on the ground, but Oliver's reflexes were really good and he caught Katie just in time. Once again, before Katie would even realize what was going on, Oliver already apparited with her.

When Katie opened her eyes she didn't know what to say. They were on the roof of a house just right next to the Thames. When she looked around she saw the Muggle London all in its glory with the flashing lights. She turned around when she felt Oliver's arms around her waist. He looked down at her with and amused and amazed smile on his face.

"You are beautiful tonight," he muttered in her ears and she couldn't help it, she blushed at his compliment, even though she has already heard that from him at list a hundred times.

"You aren't looking bad yourself either," she answered truthfully. With his muscular built and in his tuxedo Katie wasn't sure she could have imagined someone sexier and more handsome than he was.

"What would my beautiful girlfriend say to a dinner?" he asked and Katie smirked.

"She would curse you for inviting a not-so-good-looking girl along too," she said easily and Oliver chuckled. He cupped Katie's face and kissed her softly.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he stated and she nodded softly.

"Well, I would have never thought at Hogwarts that you would say that once." Katie fixed her dark brown eyes on Oliver who frowned.

"That's not true, in my seventh year I was already in love with you," he stated and Katie laughed at him.

"Now that was a good joke," she said and Oliver grimaced.

"It wasn't a joke," he said and the girl looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously and Oliver didn't meet her eyes.

"Well, I always loved Quidditch, but that wasn't the only thing which made me so eager to have so many practices. It was my way to spend time with you. You can't even imagine how beautiful you were on your broom when the wind was playing with your hair," he said softly and Katie wasn't sure how to react to his statement.

"You never said anything." Her voice was low, her words soft-spoken. Oliver played with her locks as he answered her.

"I was the maniac Quidditch Captain years older than you. I just... I didn't know how to tell you that I liked you. I couldn't wait to be around you. In my mates' opinion I was behaving hilariously. All day they were laughing at me. Once I didn't even notice that I started brushing my teeth in the shower, because I was daydreaming about you." His eyes found hers and she smiled softly.

"I'm more than impressed. You managed to think about anything besides Quidditch?" she asked teasingly and he grinned.

"You are always on my mind," he said sheepishly and she laughed.

"Oliver, I'm horrified. Poor Quidditch," she said dramatically and he rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, I did it well, didn't I? I chose a girl who loves Quidditch just as much as I do," he stated simply and a small smile was playing on Katie's lips.

"You chose a girl? I would love to meet her," she said enthusiastically and he smiled at her.

"She is beautiful, she is sweet. She has a big mouth, but I love everything she says. She is the most beautiful when she is in the air doing what she does the best, flying. She is fierce and I haven't met anyone as strong as she is. She is loyal, brave and possesses the biggest heart," he said and Katie blushed and looked away.

"She seems to be almost too perfect to exist. I'm sure you have just imagined her," she stated and Oliver grinned.

"She hated Severus Snape, but I'm grateful to him. He was the one who helped fall in love with her," Oliver stated and Katie frowned.

"Snape?" she asked curiously. "You are really talking about a different girl, I see," she stated and Oliver laughed.

"The way she said 'I don't want to go to Class though!' and she used every existing nasty word to describe him. The passion that was in her tone which I've only heard her speaking about Quidditch before... That git of a potion master showed me how passionate you are which I love in you," he stated and she nodded. It made sense in a way; she remembered well how much she was complaining to Oliver about Snape after their practices.

"She seems pretty interesting... and annoying," Katie said with an amused smile and Oliver smirked.

"Oh, she is." Katie slapped his arm way too strongly for a girl.

"Hey," he complained but she only smiled at him affectionately.

"I'm not annoying." She crossed her arms and he chuckled.

"Of course you aren't." He nodded in agreement. "Only a bit," he added and once again he was attacked by her furious girlfriend.

"I love you too," she said angrily, but in a somehow amused way. He only smiled, but then he stepped even closer to her if it was possible.

"I love you more than anything," he stated and she looked at him curiously.

"Even more than Quidditch?" she asked curiously and he seemed thoughtful for a moment which earned him a smack once again.

"Hey, of course I love you more than Quidditch." He fixed his brown eyes on hers and he gave a soft kiss to her not rushing anything.

"You might be sick," she stated and Oliver laughed.

"Quidditch is only a sport. You, you are more than anything. You are my first and true love. I want to give you everything you need and want. I would like to be around you as long as you let me. I want to spend my life with you. I'd like to be settled into somewhat of a normal life. Somewhat. I know it's never going to be completely normal. Not with our past, not with being a professional Quidditch player. However, I want to have a normal life with you, Katie. I... I can't live without you. You can't imagine how many times I've woken up after a nightmare about your death during the War. I want you to be right next to me and when I woke up from a nightmare I want to be able to hug you," he stated and his words were dropping from passion.

He waited for her answer, but Katie didn't know what to say. She has never heard Oliver speaking so passionately besides when they were in War and when he was her captain. She has never heard him talking about their relationship that way. Sure, she knew it was more than a little fling, but she didn't know what they had meant so much for him.

"I want to be around you too," she said after a moment of silence. A smile appeared on Oliver's face and he knelt down. Katie caught her breath and she looked at Oliver like she has never seen him before.

"I love you Katie, I've loved you for years. You saw something in me no one seems to see. I'm not only a Quidditch-addicted manic for you, you know me well, you know everything about me and you are still with me. I don't know how to say thanks for that. However, I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Katie, will you marry me?" he asked and Katie wasn't sure if she was dreaming.

"Y-Yes, I will marry you," she said so softly Oliver wasn't even sure he heard her well, but the smile on her face was enough proof of him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. He slipped the black box in her hand and he helped her open it. When she saw the silver ring with the big ruby stone in it she looked up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"This... This is too much, Oliver," she stated and he only smiled at her. He picked up the ring and put it on her finger.

"Where love is concerned, too much is not even enough," he stated and he brushed his hand against her cheek. "I want to give everything to you Katie, I told you. Nothing is enough." A traitor tear escaped Katie's eyes, but Oliver wiped it off with his thumb.

"I love you too," Katie said and Oliver smiled.

"Do you love me more than you love Quidditch?" Oliver asked teasingly and Katie laughed.

"You are the maniac, not me," she said with a grin and he chuckled.

"A year ago I wasn't even sure I will live to see the year 1999, but now... Now I'm the luckiest and happiest man," Oliver stated and Katie's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, you have won the last match." She grinned at his expression.

"Hey, that's not what I meant," he protested but she only laughed.

"I know, I'm more important to you than Quidditch," she said and he nodded enthusiastically. Katie looked in Oliver's eyes and she knew she was truthful. She really understood it.


End file.
